


寻找玛哈

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	寻找玛哈

他微眯起祖母绿色的眼睛，注视着黑色颜料在布面上粘稠地流动。粗大的笔刷极其缓慢地移转着，甚至能够听到它碰触画布的沙沙声。以文艺复兴末期那不勒斯画派的画家般的耐心，他长久地、沉默地描绘着浓黑色的背景。  
一盏脚手架上的昏暗油灯，映亮了他所作的画。  
长约两百八十厘米，宽约一百六十厘米。已经完成的部分显示出，这会是一幅足以与圣弗朗西斯科大教堂的祭坛画《西恩纳的圣伯纳尔蒂诺》①相媲美的作品。  
没有连绵不绝的布满苍穹的天使，没有成群的仰望天空的教徒与圣光照耀的守护神，只有浓重的黑暗，从中剥离而出的几块苍岩，稀疏的野草，一个男人，和一个女人。他们轮廓的边缘几乎匿于全能的黑色之中，衣衫与面孔却被戏剧性的光线所照亮。紫罗兰色的绸缎，水一般的绸缎，从女子身上倾泻下来，柔美地勾勒出她微微前倾的胴体。男子几乎衣不蔽体，褐色的骆驼毛裹着他因为长年在荒野跋涉而显得精壮的身躯。他左手持十字架，右手充满渴望地伸出，似乎是在对那位女子说着什么。——施洗者约翰与圣处女玛丽亚。  
事实上，从炭笔唰唰落下的那一刻开始，他就意识到，这将是他毕生最好的一幅作品。如果身为西班牙宫廷画师的他有任何可能接近于不朽，那么就是此刻。这幅画。  
恐怕没有谁不会被画中对细节的处理所震惊。玛丽亚的裙缎上流动着的光线，令人想起拉斐尔那幅被腓力四世尊为“神圣的珍珠”的《圣家族》②。而施洗者肩上的皮毛，则不由得令人将其与米兰的卡拉瓦乔笔下于岩石上小憩的圣徒枕着的精细皮毛相比较③。然而，最使人震惊的，还是画面中间那一片刺目的白色。  
施洗者约翰的脸庞。  
即使已经将圣徒的身躯与衣着描绘得如此逼真，他却未能画出圣约翰的面庞。一张模糊的，空白的面容，看得出经过反复修改，后来又全部铲去的痕迹。  
唉，为何是这张脸庞？它曾被那么多画家用某种略带暧昧的笔触所勾勒，它在安德里亚·狄萨托④的画布上展现着令人浮想联翩的无邪，在提香⑤的笔下诠释着神性的沉思。那是令希律王的女儿⑥沉醉的美，她要在狂舞之后亲吻这个头颅，吻他业已冰冷的唇。画家们热衷于一再用画笔重复着与莎乐美相似的动作，以笔触来亲吻施洗者约翰的双唇。  
他却始终无法画出这张脸庞。他勾勒了无数张面容，却又懊恼地将其一一拭去。当玛丽亚润泽的容颜在画布上逐渐显现的时候——他已将所有关于母亲、姐妹和妻子的幻想赋予那张女性的面孔，施洗者的脸仍是一片空白。  
兄弟，何必为一张脸较真。隔壁画坊的画师使劲儿拍他的肩膀。只要出三十个里尔，就能在市场雇佣到个脸蛋漂亮的模特，不仅能够在画架前一动不动地坐上几个小时，兴许还能在完事后给你一点“可爱的小惊喜”哩。  
用拙劣的法语说出那个别有意味的词之后，隔壁的画师哈哈大笑。他却只是磕磕手中的烟斗，咧着嘴傻笑了一下，用沾满颜料的左手挠了挠乱蓬蓬的脑袋，让那些因为作画而一连好几天不曾清洗的黑色短发，越加无可救药地四处支棱起来。  
安东尼奥，你不应当让一些具现的形象成为你的阻碍。他那可敬的老师，在法国流亡中的前任宫廷首席画师德·戈雅⑦在通信中写道——神性并非总是通过面孔来表达。在衰老、丑陋、暴戾的脸孔之下，也许就隐藏着上帝的福音。  
他放下画笔，趴在脚手架上，再一次阅读老师的书信，像孩子般用双手托着下巴，漫不经心地晃着脚。  
即将燃尽的油灯摇曳着，照亮了信纸上凌乱的笔迹，以及脚手架旁那幅以无际的黑夜作为背景的油画。他揉了揉因为熬夜而变得红肿的双眼，叠起信纸，塞进口袋，然后呼啦躺了下来，歪着脑袋注视着自己又花了一整个通宵的作品。目光最终总会落在那片刺目的空白上，他笑了。  
可是，那是我的“玛哈”啊。他说。  
第一缕晨光投进了昏暗的画坊，油灯倏忽熄灭。画中夜色浓重依然。

 

① 圣弗朗西斯科大教堂，位于马德里市中心的天主教堂。其祭坛画之一《西恩纳的圣伯纳尔蒂诺》由西班牙画家德·戈雅（1746-1828）所作。  
②《圣家族》为文艺复兴三杰之一的拉斐尔的代表作，现存于西班牙普拉多博物馆。画中描绘了圣母玛丽亚，圣子耶稣，以及圣徒安娜祖孙三代其乐融融的场景。柔和的色彩和优美的人物刻画让其收藏者西班牙国王腓力四世（1605-1665）爱不释手，称其为“神圣的珍珠”。  
③ 指的是文艺复兴晚期的意大利画家米开朗基罗·梅里西·达·卡拉瓦乔（1571-1610）的作品《荒野中的施洗者约翰》，画中的圣约翰枕着骆驼的皮毛，坐在巨石之上。  
④ 安德里亚·狄萨托（1486-1530），意大利文艺复兴时期画家。其笔下的施洗者约翰面容纯真，相貌俊美。  
⑤ 提齐安诺·维伽略（1488-1576），通称“提香”，意大利文艺复兴晚期画家。其对色彩的独特运用，对后世产生了重大影响。  
⑥ 希律王的女儿，指的是莎乐美。据《马太福音》第14章记载：“到了希律的生日，希罗底的女儿在众人面前跳舞，使希律欢喜。希律就起誓，应许随她所求的给她。女儿被母亲所使，就说：‘请把施洗约翰的头放在盘子里，拿来给我。’王便忧愁，但因他所起的誓，又因同席的人，就吩咐给她。于是打发人去，在监里斩了约翰，把头放在盘子里，拿来给了女子，女子拿去给她母亲。”  
⑦ 弗朗西斯科·德·戈雅（1746-1828），西班牙浪漫主义画派画家，于1799年成为马德里宫廷首席画师，在十九世纪初的半岛战争期间用画笔记录了战争的残酷，后因自由主义思想遭到诟病，辞去宫廷画师的职务，流亡法国。

 

“记住，找到你的‘玛哈’。”  
多年以后，安东尼奥仍然记得，那位头发花白的长者对他眨着一只眼睛，用恶作剧般的神色说道。一场原因不明的恶疾毁坏了老人的听觉，使得他的声音比从前要高了几度，且微微变调，但是并未减少那句话的神秘性，和其中略带情色的暗示意味。  
啊哈？当时还是圣费尔南德皇家美术学院公费生的安东尼奥抬起毛茸茸的脑袋，盯着自己的老师。可敬的戈雅，因为画出一幅《裸体的玛哈》①而臭名昭著的宫廷首席画师，却哼起了一首叫“姑娘啊姑娘”的小曲儿，踱着颤悠悠的步子走开了。  
——“玛哈啊玛哈/ 我的爱，我的心肝儿/ 你在何方？/ 你在何方？”  
后来安东尼奥在他的一生中，时常发现自己在下意识地重复着这首小曲儿：我的玛哈，我的爱。  
总有一位“玛哈”在等待着一个画家。她是在丝绸席榻上裸呈着白皙躯体的维纳斯，怀抱着基督圣婴在椅中回眸一笑的玛丽亚，黑色面纱下若隐若现的神秘脸孔，清晨林间稀薄的雾气，暮晚剧烈燃烧的云霞，骇浪怒拍礁岩的大海，每一次的构图与描摹，调色盘中色彩的弥散与融合，无数次画笔的起落，转合。  
他只有十九岁，他从未想到过，就在近在咫尺的宫廷深帷之内，“和平公爵”戈多伊与拿破仑的一纸协约②，正悄然将他的祖国推向战争的刀尖。  
如果拿破仑最终得到了西班牙的王位，兴许我们就有机会在欧洲最大的宫廷里为皇帝陛下作画吧。圣费尔南德的学生们曾经这样开玩笑道。然而当1808年那个血腥的五月③在马德里揭开帷幕，这个玩笑已然变得过于苦涩，简直就像个恶毒的谶言。  
他将永远记得自己在5月3日入夜时穿过玛格达莱娜大道的情形。一队身着灰衣、背着长枪的法国士兵面无表情地拖拽着一个全身血淋淋的人，与他擦肩而过。他们的神色沉静且肃穆，竟有如他的家乡宗教游行的队伍，只不过他们并未抬着圣母金光灿烂的雕塑，却拖着今晚即将被处决的犯人。那个家伙仿佛已经认定了降到自己头上的命运，像个破麻袋般任人拖拽，偶尔盲目地抬起头，瞅一眼路上惊恐的行人。他的目光对上了年轻画家的目光。  
那是死人才会有的乌黑眼珠。  
他踉踉跄跄地冲进附近的圣塞巴斯蒂安教堂，跪在祈祷的长椅上，双手交握，剧烈地颤抖着。  
这座国度开始颤抖。新国王来临了，印范塔多公爵代表着西班牙最上层的九十一个大贵族，向一个科西嘉人唱出最为甜美的颂词④。而暴怒的、持续不断的游击战争，已开始在这个国家熊熊蔓延。  
圣费尔南德学院还在维持着日常的运转，新的王室需要画师们为表面上的太平盛世歌功颂德。法军战败的消息越多地传来，他们接到的绘制王室成员肖像画的委托就越多。然而学生的数量在以惊人的速度流失，有人忿然离开，有人悄然消失。  
他在1809年初决定离开马德里，返回除了赤裸的荒凉山岩别无他物的家乡。临行前他去了戈雅的工房。白发苍苍的长者正往一幅新王室成员的等身肖像画上添加最后的细节，明亮鲜艳的色调，背景摆设的小道具充满政治的隐喻，暗示着波拿巴王室必将统治这个国家。  
他俯下身，吻自己老师沾满颜料的苍老双手。无人不知美术界对戈雅尖刻的指责——法国的走狗，献媚者，以艺术进行政治上的投机倒把。他们只是沉默着。

 

安东尼奥，活下去。最终他的老师只对他说了寥寥数语，而马德里已经成为马车轮辙扬起的滚滚尘埃里的一爿阴影。他透过斑驳车窗回望这座他曾为之心醉神迷的都城，将手覆在唇上，然后手指张开伸向虚空，如用指尖触摸远去的城墙。  
战乱的痕迹随处可见。在驿站歇脚时，他捕捉到了枯树上摇曳的几条黑影。很难辨认出悬挂着的究竟是男人还是女人，穿着的是军装还是其他服装。浸透了衣服的黏液都已变得枯干，和片片脱落的皮肤一样变成了令人难以辨认的黑色。——他们挂在那里很久了。车夫的语气像是在谈论今天是否会下雨，年轻的画家取出素描本，想要画下那些人死去的模样，他的手指紧紧攥着炭笔，却只能画出凌乱的、意义不明的黑色涂鸦⑤。  
死人的乌黑色眼珠始终在注视着他。  
他从马德里归乡的旅途，犹如在穿越耶罗米尼斯·博斯⑥笔下荒诞不经的人间乐园，在枯树上，在野道边，甚至在旅店的台阶下，死亡在肆无忌惮地狂欢。他画的数十张素描，全是形形色色的尸体，刚死去不久的，肿胀膨大犹如旧约里的巨人的，腐烂成一块一块的，枯槁形如干柴的。他们死于战争，或死于饥荒，或没有任何理由。他们死得悄无声息，成为了一幅无边无际的静物写生。  
从此之后，他再也没有画过静物写生。  
他的家乡也未能逃过战火的侵袭，他回到那间已经空落落的祖宅的时候，村子刚经历过一次粗暴的劫掠。劫掠的人究竟是谁，是穿着军装的法国佬，还是戴着红帽子的游击队，或者干脆就是四处游荡的暴民，村子里的人甚至都说不清楚，仅留遍地狼藉，尸横遍野。他背着沉甸甸的画具和厚厚的素描本子，站在空无一人的屋子里，却不知为何，哼起了那首不成调的小曲儿。  
“玛哈啊玛哈/ 我的爱，我的心肝儿/ 你在何方？/ 你在何方？”  
画具箱和素描本轰然跌落地面，他伸出手，在虚空里漫无目的地摸索着。笑着，唱着，哭着。

 

① 《裸体的玛哈》，是戈雅于1797年至1800年间创作的一幅画作，画中的少女展示着赤裸的身体，卧于床榻，因其色情的隐喻引发了争议。后来戈雅又画了一幅《着衣的玛哈》，给少女穿上了衣服。  
② 曼纽埃尔·德·戈多伊（1767-1851），于1792-1797年和1801-1808年间担当西班牙首相，有“和平公爵”之称谓，后世视其为讽刺的名头。他于1807年与拿破仑·波拿巴达成协议，迎拿破仑的兄长约瑟夫为西班牙国王。  
③ 1808年5月2日，因有传言说波拿巴王室要把原先的西班牙王室成员全部驱逐，马德里发生了叛乱，法军对叛乱进行了镇压。此事件后来被戈雅画进了《1808年5月2日》和《1808年5月3日》两幅作品之中。后者因对行刑队枪杀反叛者的时刻的鲜明刻画，成为了浪漫主义时期的代表作之一。  
④ 出自卡尔·马克思的《革命的西班牙》一文，此文写于1854年，发表于《纽约每日论坛报》。  
⑤ 戈雅在半岛战争期间画了许多跟死亡有关的素描和速写，挂在树上的黑色尸体是其中常见的形象。这些素描和速写作品现藏于普拉多博物馆。  
⑥ 耶罗米尼斯·博斯（1450-1516），文艺复兴时期的尼德兰画家，以描绘光怪陆离、荒诞可怖的地狱景象而闻名。他在画作中大量运用复杂抽象的宗教符号，是为二十世纪的超现实主义画派的启迪者。“人间乐园”是博斯的代表作。

 

安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多再次被西班牙王室征召，已是1819年。宫廷遣来的特使寻到他的时候，他正躺在一座乡间小教堂的脚手架上，仰面朝天，涂抹着似乎永远都无法交工的穹顶画。特使在遍地废弃的设计稿中狼狈地挪到脚手架下，抬头望向戈雅的学徒，然后暗暗倒抽了一口冷气。  
他所描绘之物，皆为黑夜。圣安东尼在破晓之前与诱人堕落的魔物纠缠，圣塞巴斯蒂安在深夜中弯折起柔美的身躯然后死去，圣约翰穿越黑暗的荒原，皮肤枯干皲裂，双足流血，但从未停止寻求。浓黑色的背景中，他们苍白的身形从壁画中显现而出，与其说是圣徒，更像是缕缕无根的幽魂。令人不安的是，他们都没有脸庞，只有模糊的侧影，或是被密如孑孓的群魔撕扯拖拽的背影。  
全知全能的黑色，覆盖着这略显逼仄的穹顶，使其有了广袤且幽深的空间感，仿佛它已融为了黑色天幕的一部分，穹顶下的人，也如其中的圣徒那般渺小且苍白。特使摇着头，想着这个戈雅的学生怕是跟他老师一样疯了，他朝着脚手架高喊安东尼奥的母名，让他下来接受王室的诏书，片刻之后，上边才探出一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋，颊边沾满了斑斑点点的黑色油彩。  
“马德里需要我？”年近三十的画家，声音仍透着孩子般的不经世事之感，祖母绿色的眼睛却奇怪地未被漫无边际的黑夜所侵蚀，明亮异常。一种近乎疯狂的明亮。  
“是洛佩兹·依波塔纳先生①举荐了您，他向国王陛下②担保您是这个时代最有才华的画家之一。”特使充满怀疑的语气似乎连他自己都无法说服，“陛下在一个月后就要迎娶萨克森的公主③，目前宫廷画师的数量还不足以记录王室婚礼的盛况。”  
“即使这个画师出自德·戈雅的门下？”安东尼奥打了个滚，翻身坐起来，双脚垂在高架的边缘，毫无礼节地左右晃荡着。  
“陛下已不再需要戈雅。”特使生硬地强调道，“他年事已高，满脑子都是自由主义的幻象。但您仍可为王室效劳。带上您的画具。”  
他在黑茫茫的穹顶下弓着腰，无声地捂住自己的脸，然后笑了起来。在他之后作为西班牙宫廷画师的人生中，他总是在笑着，笑容渗进他的皮，他的骨，那是他在战乱流离之时的笑，他在黑色梦魇般的教堂穹顶之下的笑，炽烈如骄阳，浓重如深夜。

 

随公主前来参加婚礼的萨克森贵妇称他为“绿色的宝石”。她们会在他极尽精细地描画她们的绫罗衣裳之时，摘下胸前的铃兰，咯咯地笑着，抛给这个绿眼睛的画家。  
他的笔触有着异乎寻常的敏感。画中的人儿，神色如欲有所倾诉，雪白的面容从黑色背景浮现，其纤弱感仿若维尔米尔笔下回眸的少女，颈间珠玉倒映出柔美的，细腻的光线。无人知晓他的画风为何会从更接近于戈雅的写意风格转变为高度精细的写实主义，也无人知晓他流落在外的十年间究竟经历了什么。  
那十年，我就像施洗者约翰，穷得只剩下一张裹身的骆驼皮。他会用戏谑的语气这般对人说道，笑嘻嘻地露出皓齿，仿佛未有岁月在上面留过痕迹。  
那是因为你从来没有按时完成教堂的委托吧。其他宫廷画师一边乱哄哄地笑道，一边仰颈猛灌王室婚宴剩下来的雪莉酒。那么醇厚的佳酿，让他们画出来的肖像画都带上了酒精的味道，画中人醉醺醺地微眯着双眼，面色红润，如不知老之将至。今朝有酒今朝醉，指不定国王什么时候还会被革命者赶出王宫呢。他们对此心照不宣，但又闭口不提，只是高举酒杯，齐声祝国王陛下龙体健康。  
一群假装着从未发生过战争的人们。一个假装着王朝统治可以千秋万代的国家。  
他们的伪装在1820年就被撕碎殆尽，叛变的德·列戈中校④将西班牙撕裂为渴求自由的一部分与渴求秩序的另一部分。要求恢复1812年宪法的怒号声，持续震荡着这个国家。还没来得及把王座给捂热的费尔南多七世，被浩浩荡荡的叛军押解前往加的斯囚禁⑤，马德里再次成为了一座没有国王的荒诞殿堂。  
众多宫廷画师们却只是茫然地注视着这一切。接下来他们会为之描绘和歌颂的，又会是怎样的盛景？是波旁王朝的重新归来，还是立宪派的全面崛起？  
1823年春末的马德里透着一股乱世的凄切与麻木，人们早已习惯于广场上晃晃悠悠悬挂着的尸首，一如他们习惯于漂浮流离的生活。安东尼奥仍在画着他的圣母玛丽亚和施洗者约翰，耐心地描绘着浓黑色的背景，以及那始终没有脸庞的施洗者。他画中的圣徒，无一例外地都有着模糊的面容。他说，他还未寻找到他的“玛哈”。他的“玛哈”究竟是指什么，没有谁能够知道，也没有谁愿意知晓。  
毕竟西班牙已再无戈雅。

 

国王重返马德里之日，俨然一场盛大的凯旋。只是将他重新送回王宫的，并非他自己的军队，而是法国的波旁王朝遣来援助的军队。世间之喜剧莫过于此，十四年前，他被法国军队赶出了马德里。十四年后，他喜气洋洋地被法国军队护送了回来。  
如此辉煌的胜利，自然需要一幅恢弘的历史画来佐证。宫廷画师们被重新召集起来，他们欣欣然半跪在主上脚边，像国王从未被赶出王宫那般，等待着记录他在特罗卡德罗战役⑥的英姿。费尔南多陛下详细描述了应当在战场上摆放多少个人物，又有几个人物应当打上高光，至于他们是否真的在前线厮杀拼搏过，则无关紧要。历史始终在等待着被描绘和被上色，无论它本身是什么颜色。  
“法军之统帅，阿格雷姆公爵⑦，需得放在重要位置。”国王慢腾腾地踱着步，“然这场战争终究是属于西班牙的胜利，是西班牙王权荣耀的彰显。”  
于是宫廷画师们心照不宣地交换了眼色，深知在构图上，西班牙的国王始终要处于视觉的中心，他那来自于法国波旁王室的亲戚，不过是他的威严仪态的陪衬。随后国王停下了踱步，把目光落在了人群中那颗毛茸茸的黑色脑袋上。  
“女人们都爱你的画，费尔南德斯。”国王嘎嘎地笑道。这般赞美之词自君主口中说出，却有了些许旁的意味，令人荣耀，也令人胆颤。  
“陛下，那是因为，我在每张面孔上，都在寻找上帝赋予的神性。无论那面孔是属于男人还是女人。”安东尼奥绷紧了脊背，谨慎地垂首答道，唯恐因为莫须有的宫廷绯闻而掉了脑袋。他对几位贵妇人的热烈示爱装作视而不见，表现得像是博马舍⑧笔下的未曾尝过爱情甜蜜滋味的凯鲁比诺。他已入而立之年，形神却始终如同少年。  
国王放声大笑了起来，双下巴不停抖动着。那么就让我们看看，你在接下来的这张面孔上，能否找到神性。  
一幅等身肖像画的委托。  
绿眼睛的画家并不知道，这会是他此生的最后一幅肖像画。  
如果他能够洞见未来，他是否还会接受国王的这个委托？他会说，是的。并且他会千百次地重复那个答案。是的，是的。

 

① 文森特·洛佩兹·依波塔纳（1772-1850），西班牙浪漫主义画派画家，戈雅辞去宫廷首席画师的职务之后，他接替了戈雅的位子。  
② 指的是西班牙国王费尔南多七世（1784-1833），他曾两度为西班牙的国王，于1807年继位，1808年被拿破仑赶出西班牙，后又于1814年重回王位。  
③ 萨克森的公主指的是玛丽亚·约瑟法·阿玛利亚（1803-1829），于1819年成为西班牙王后，是为费尔南多七世的第三任妻子。  
④ 拉斐尔·德·列戈（1784-1823），是为西班牙国王费尔南多七世1819年组建起来的用来镇压南美洲起义的阿斯图里亚兵团的司令官，自由派军官的代表。他于1819年在安达卢西亚的加地斯起义，要求国王恢复1812年宪法。该起义引发了西班牙1820-1823年内战，后在法国波旁王朝派遣的军队镇压下结束。  
⑤ 1823年5月，自由派起义军将西班牙国王费尔南多七世从马德里押送至加的斯，胁迫国王修改宪法。  
⑥ 特罗卡德罗战役，于1823年8月31日在加的斯港发生的战役，法国军队战胜了西班牙的自由派起义军，维护了费尔南多七世的统治权。  
⑦ 阿格雷姆公爵，全名路易·安托万·法兰西（1775-1844），法国国王查理十世的长子，法国的最后一任王储。1830年七月革命爆发后，查理十世退位，他在继位二十分钟后即被推翻，后世称其为“路易十九”。  
⑧ 皮埃尔-奥古斯坦·德·博马舍（1732-1799），法国喜剧作家，其代表作为费加罗三部曲，分别是《塞维利亚的理发师》，《费加罗的婚礼》和《有罪的母亲》，其中《费加罗的婚礼》被莫扎特改编成歌剧，直至今日常演不衰。凯鲁比诺是其笔下的角色，是个面容姣好的少年。

 

1798年，时任西班牙宫廷首席画师的德·戈雅，为法兰西共和国的大使费迪南·吉尔玛德①画下了一幅等身肖像画。图中的大使系着红白蓝三色腰带，佩剑铮亮，姿态看似轻松闲散，笑容却透出新生共和国的意气风发。此画在百年之后被视为法国的珍宝，收为卢浮宫的藏品。  
1823年，德·戈雅的学徒，同为西班牙宫廷画师的安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多接受了委托，为法兰西王国特遣的大使弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦作肖像，然而这幅画未曾能够流传到后世。事实上，它从未真正完成。人们将其遗忘在历史的尘埃中，只有美术史的研究者在谈起费尔南德斯至今成谜的死亡的时候，才会偶尔提及这幅可能足以与戈雅的肖像画比肩的作品。  
历史学家不会记录法国大使走进画室的那一刻，那是毫无圣洁可言的场景，画师直到最后一刻还在不断移动铺陈了红色天鹅绒的桌椅，好调整到最佳角度，画具七零八落地摆了一地，松节油刺鼻的气味充斥着方寸空间。波诺伏瓦侯爵被宫廷侍从引领着走上台阶，坐在高背椅上。他虽身着深蓝色天鹅绒的盛装，却面带倦容，加的斯战场残留下来的疲惫还没有完全散去，那一头足以让贵妇们心醉神迷的金发，也只是草草地用黑色发带系在脑后。  
他们都对此心知肚明，这幅肖像画不过是马德里宫廷在政治上献媚的某种小把戏。画家只得到了短短三天的时间，来完成这幅彰显法国波旁和西班牙波旁的利益关系的油画。而法国大使每天只能匀出寥寥一两个小时，来担当一位并不怎么尽责的模特。他靠坐在高背椅上，左手支在颊边，用一种温和而不失好奇，又带着点居高临下的怀疑神色，注视着眼前的宫廷画师。  
“我不知道德·戈雅先生的学徒原来是如此年轻的。”大使开口道，他的西班牙语里带着点侬软的味道。  
“在下十五岁时有幸进入戈雅大师的工房，十九岁离开，时间之短令人遗憾。”画师的回答仍然审慎，只是陈述事实，别无修饰。他不能公开表达自己对戈雅的敬爱，却也无法抹黑这位画家闪耀半个多世纪的才华。政治的阴霾笼罩着这方寸画室，令言语变得干涩。“戈雅的学徒”这个身份，对于安东尼奥来说与其说是一种荣耀，毋宁说是污点，在这个人人皆谈自由派而色变的马德里。  
然而对于眼前的模特来说，戈雅这个名字本身就已足够。他深蓝色的眼睛因为这个词而熠熠生辉。“家父收藏过大师的几幅作品，”他换了个更加放松的姿势，手臂从椅边垂下，如在向二十年前的吉尔玛德大使致敬，“那曾是他最为之骄傲的藏品——在他被雅各宾派送上断头台之前。”  
画家紧攥着炭笔的手指开始变得僵硬。轰然滚落的头颅，被这般侬软语调柔声说出，仿佛也变得没有了重量一般。他竭力不去想象那身首分离的时刻，试着从不同的角度捕捉所画之人的姿态。然而无论他怎样捕捉，他所看到的，都不是坐在红色天鹅绒高背椅上的法国大使，而是他的画中那穿越荒原的施洗者约翰。  
他们之间本应没有任何相似之处。侯爵阁下那张叫女人看了心生欢喜的面庞，虽已被岁月磨砺出了细细的皱纹，却仍然没有失去特权阶层的傲慢与优雅。然而他所描画的施洗者约翰，在绝望中向上帝祷告之时，那张饱受风霜与苦难摧残的面孔上，显现出的应是虔诚的卑微与冥思。  
神性并不总是通过面孔来展现，他的老师在信中如是说道。  
他开始颤抖。“玛哈”的降临是如此突然，却又带着某种不可抗拒的必然。他在这间宫廷深处的画室里抗拒着这种必然性，但他的抗拒徒劳无用。他只是一遍遍地在画板上涂抹着“玛哈”，那穿透几十年的迷雾向他呈现出来的形象，他所有关于黑夜的描画，仿佛都只是在为这个时刻做出铺垫。  
他的玛哈，他的爱。

 

安东尼奥已不记得自己是怎样完成了首日的底稿。他在短短两个小时里画了几十张不同角度的速写，炭笔刷刷地滑过画纸，轻盈如若毫无阻力。他痛恨于宫廷给出的时间之短，却又因着这转瞬而逝的两小时狂喜不已。  
他不可掩饰的迷醉，渗透在他绷得紧紧的每寸肌肤里，在他额前晶莹的汗珠里，在他亮得奇异的绿色眼睛里。他全然遗忘了他必须在第一天就找到正确的构图，只是在不断地穷尽各种可能性。大使先生不动声色地望着他，嘴角隐隐带有笑容。  
结束于他是一种痛苦。他深深地躬下腰，不让波诺伏瓦侯爵看到他眼睛里那堪比圣特雷莎的狂喜。这种狂喜再也不曾消散，直至他生命中的最后一刻。  
他几乎是飞奔着从王宫返回自己的画室，坐在那幅始终未完成的大型油画之前，他提笔如飓风般狂暴，落笔却胜似水滴轻盈。每一笔都极为审慎，带着宗教般的敬畏。酷似施洗者约翰的大使先生的这张面容下，究竟隐藏着什么样的故事？他会对圣处女玛丽亚说出什么样的话？  
他以孩童般的好奇，探索着他的“玛哈”，浑然不知深夜之降临。有人叩响了他画室的门扉，他也全然没有注意，直至这叩门声变得愈发响亮，若声声轰鸣。画家不情愿地搁下画笔，打开了门，眼前的情形，却叫他怔愣了片刻。  
两个戴着覆盖全脸的黑色面具的人，正透过面具的眼洞，似笑非笑地望着他。这噩梦般的场景攫住了他，在他意识到应当将这些不速之客拒之门外前，两人就推开他，迅速地进入了他的画室，站在他那幅圣处女与施洗者的油画之下，仰首观望。  
“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。”他们唤着他的名字，声音里竟不乏赞叹之情，“不愧戈雅大师的学徒，您的这幅宗教画堪称杰作。”  
“想必你们不是专程前来观赏画作的，先生们。”安东尼奥答道，手指在暗处摸索着刮油彩用的刀子，寻思着那把钝刀是否足以割开两个人的喉咙。  
“我们为着一个更崇高的目的前来。”个子较高的神秘人回答道。他的用词透着上流社会的文雅与繁复，寂静的深夜里，这般文质彬彬的语气更叫人毛骨悚然。  
个子较矮的那个，从怀中掏出一小瓶深棕色的液体，看起来与普通的止咳药水无异，放在了摆放画具的桌子上。西班牙的未来就维系于此。他们说道，看不到他们的表情。这荒诞如同哑剧的场景，令安东尼奥不知该如何应对。他理应即刻驱走这两个没有报上姓名，甚至连面孔都不愿透露的陌生人，但某种怪异的宿命感，将他牢牢钉在原地。  
他找到了他的“玛哈”，然后梦魇随之出现。这必定不会是什么巧合。  
“德·列戈将军在加的斯战场遭遇了失败，但是自由的事业不会因此停止。”高个子的神秘人继续说道，他开始在画室里踱起了步，欣赏着堆放在墙角的大大小小的作品，间或啧啧称赞，“我们认为您可以成为这个事业的转折点。”  
“你们是立宪派。”安东尼奥的指节攥得发白。他曾不止一次收到来自于立宪派的邀约或是威胁，人们想当然地以为他会是一个自由主义者，就像他所尊敬的老师那样。但他只是对此保持顽固的沉默。  
他始终记得那些成为了巨大的静物写生的人们的模样。他们死于王权，或是死于自由派，但他们最终看起来都如此相似，相似得如同克卢索内那幅《死神的胜利》②，画中白骨森森，俯瞰众生。  
“我们属于什么派别并不重要，”神秘人在不出声地笑着，即使隔着黑色的面具，也能看得到他的笑容，那是一种把他人命运放在手里把玩的洋洋自得感，“重要的是您是否能够促成历史的转捩点。”  
他们的目光停留在桌上那一小瓶深棕色的液体。

 

不速之客悄然融入了黑夜，像从未出现过那般。他们唯一存在过的证据，就是那瓶看似平淡无奇的液体。安东尼奥怔怔地坐在桌前，瞪视着那个小瓶子，仿佛那个瓶子也在瞪视着他。他颤抖着伸出手，打开瓶子，试图嗅闻那不知名液体的气味。其散发出的隐隐苦涩，甚至闻起来也与止咳药水无异。  
这是否会是一个精心编造的恶作剧？戴着黑色面具的不速之客，不过是对当年委托沃尔夫冈·莫扎特创作安魂曲的面具人的拙劣模仿，只是为了让画家恐惧于这梦魇般的印象，并最终走向自我陨灭？  
他感到一股强烈的冲动，想把瓶子里的液体尽数泼洒到地面，再把这不祥的瓶子砸得粉碎，埋在屋后庭院，装作这些从未发生过，回到脚手架前继续他的作画。但某个细小的声音提醒着他，这个乱世之荒谬，总是远远超出他的想象。  
——您只需把这个倒进法国大使的咖啡杯里。他们没有给出更多的细节，只是透过面具望着他，含义不明地笑着。他们的语气几乎是温和的，充满耐心的，如同叮嘱懵懂孩童。然而倒进去后究竟会发生什么，为什么要选择宫廷画师，而非倒咖啡的侍从来完成这个任务，他们没有任何解释。  
究竟是谁将他为法国大使作肖像画的消息泄露了出去？宫廷并未向外界公布任何消息，为何这些人如此迅速就捕捉到风声？  
他紧紧攥着那个小瓶子，指尖在其光滑瓶身反复摩挲，其敬畏有若描画黑夜。  
翌日他在宫廷作画的时候，始终沉默着。他寻找到了一个半侧面的角度，开始描画他的模特，波诺伏瓦侯爵五官的分明轮廓，柔和日光剪裁出的精细阴影，以及领口处隐蔽的暗色花纹。每一笔描出的线条，都在向他叫嚣着，呼喊着，直至这呼喊汇聚成盛大的洪流，扑头盖脸地裹挟了他。  
玛哈啊玛哈，我的爱，我的心肝儿。  
他的模特仍然试图跟他谈论更多关于戈雅的轶闻，但他高度专注的沉默，也只能让大使先生悻悻地维持着画家所需要的坐姿，脸庞朝向窗户，日光温柔地落在前额，他海蓝色眼睛因着这光线而变得近乎透明。  
十六世纪的佛兰德斯画派③，将这种暴露出所有微小细节的柔和光线，称之为“意大利式的光线”。他们描画的虽是世俗之物，但这全知全能般的光线，让他们笔下的世俗场景都带上了外科手术般的精准、细致与庄严。尘世之人被画笔赋予了神性，并无限接近于永恒。  
结束的时间到了，宫廷画师毕恭毕敬地将完成了部分素描的画转向大使，低垂着黑色的头颅。他能听到侯爵阁下在轻轻地叹息着。“无怪乎女人将她们的爱慕都献给了您，费尔南德斯先生。”  
“爱过于沉重。”年轻的画家唐突地答道，他的声音没有来由地嘶哑，仿佛光是说出这几个字就耗尽了气力，“它能让人进入天堂，也能彻底压垮一个人。”  
大使笑了起来，那是一种温和的，长辈式的笑容，如听到牙牙学语的孩童说了些新奇有趣的话，值得给予褒奖。“若有美人向您抛送鲜花，就紧握着它，亲吻它。毕竟人生已如此短暂。”他还这般笑着说，画家先生要是在马德里宫廷有什么可心的人儿，大可向他提出，他将会为其牵线搭桥。  
安东尼奥将腰弯得更低了，行了个深深的躬身礼。

 

他们再次出现了。  
充满耐心的、有规律的敲门声，在深夜里阵阵回荡。阴森而庄严的节奏感，竟如同晚祷前敲响的钟声，其声之宏大，令人止不住战栗心惊。  
画家双腿盘着，坐在高高的脚手架上，望着画布上正逐渐显现出形貌的施洗者。其侧颜的线条简洁而洗炼，细密皱纹未能抹去他的美好，反而令其愈发虔诚和圣洁。  
如果能再给我一天时间。再有一天。他似在对着圣约翰絮絮低语，又仿佛在自言自语。  
门扉还是被吱呀打开了，安东尼奥从门缝间露出一只警惕的眼睛。那两位戴着面具的神秘人并不急于破门而入，他们始终文质彬彬，礼仪得当。  
“我们听闻明日是您为大使画像的最后一日。”高个子的面具人简单地行了个礼。  
“你们从何处听闻？这与你们又有何干系？”画家语气强硬地反问道。  
不速之客又在面具下笑了起来，蛇一般嘶嘶作响。他的同伴默不作声地掀起衣襟，露出了配在腰间的燧发手枪的银质枪柄，月色下凛如寒冰。  
“若是法国波旁遣来的大使不在了，整个马德里都会知晓。”语调文雅的神秘人不慌不忙地回答，“如果区区一名宫廷画师消失了，没有人会在意。”  
这隐喻般的对话戛然而止，他们再没有说得更多，只是礼貌地祝他晚安，随后又隐匿在夜色里。这是为了西班牙。临走前他们抛下了这样一句话，西班牙在他们口中俨然成为了一个人格化的名词，苦难且美丽，等待着被拯救。  
木门悄然闭阖，画家背靠着门框，颓然跌坐于地。号称是立宪派的神秘人并没有给他留下任何选择的余地。他若投毒，王室必定要将他挂在广场的绞架上，与挂在那儿的自由派军官们做个伴，他若不投毒，他便要尝尝那柄银质枪柄的手枪射出的子弹的味道。然而为何是他？为何偏偏是刚寻着了“玛哈”的他？  
他将手指深深地插入自己的卷发中，蜷缩起身体来。绝望中他试图回溯自己寻到他的“玛哈”的过程，这一切都源于国王陛下的那句话。——女人们都爱你的画。国王嘎嘎地笑着。  
如果一个宫廷画师消失了，没有人会在意。  
某种可怖的预感遽然攫住了他，安东尼奥猛地抬起头，瞪视着屋内昏暗的虚空。上帝啊，他的嘴唇翕动着，吾主啊。他茫然的目光最终落到了自己未完成的宗教画上，他长久地凝视着他的圣处女与施洗者，如绝望的渴水之人，永无餍足之时。

 

法国大使又一次走进画室之时，安东尼奥正端坐于画布前，全神贯注地细化着素描的阴影。他朝侯爵阁下笑了起来，那笑容如孩童般无所顾忌，炽烈且明亮。  
您来了。他的声调里带着纯粹的欢愉，与前两日的审慎沉默判若两人。  
大使先生带着某种好笑的神气，朝他点了点头。他的炭笔在画布上轻捷而灵巧地移动着，与其说是在完成一幅素描，毋宁说是在创作一曲轻快的小步舞曲。随着每一次画笔的起落，他那毛茸茸的黑色脑袋也随之一点一点，脚尖还在轻敲着地面。他的欢乐是如此具有感染力，以至于他的模特也不由得微笑了起来。  
马德里秋季的日光正逐渐变得炽热，它不无慷慨地将方寸画室内的每个细节，都呈现得细致入微。他看到他的“玛哈”丝丝翘起的金发，若细碎的金子般，环绕着那颗雅致的头颅，竟化为了一圈浅浅的光晕。他看到他眼角的纹路，如细密沙砾被风抚弄出的皱褶，柔和而舒展地铺陈开。他看到他的深蓝色天鹅绒袖口隐藏着的刺绣，似破晓之前悄然绽放的鲜花，随后又一开而谢，仅于黑夜幽深之处散发芬芳。他睁大了深绿色的双眸，贪婪地凝望着这些细节，画着，笑着。  
时间一分一秒地流逝，大使先生按照画家昨日的指示，面朝窗户而坐，蓝色的瞳眸因着强烈日光而微微眯起，未能注意到宫廷画师那微不可见的，蔓延全身的颤抖正在变得越来越剧烈，以至于再也无法握住手中炭笔。  
炭笔最终还是从他的指尖滑落下去，撞击在大理石地面，碎成了好几爿。他一言不发，俯身去捡拾，翻涌而上的眩晕和恶心却让他忍不住伸手扶住一旁的画具架，那摆满了画笔和颜料的架子猝然被他推翻在地。轰然砸落的声响，让守在门边的两个侍卫警惕地冲进了画室，他们的手放在枪柄上，但眼前的情形让他们陷入了困惑，宫廷画师在一地洒落的颜料中笨拙地挣扎着，面色惨白，黑衣上皆是斑斑点点的颜料，极尽狼狈之状。  
大使先生站了起来，脸上显出担忧的神色。他听到年轻的画家在剧烈地喘息着，断断续续地请求道：“让他们离开这里……我请求您……”  
他眉头深锁，但还是挥手摒退了两个侍卫。画家的声音里透着一种不容抗拒的决绝，那是明了自己终焉之时的人才会有的声调。他走下台阶，朝画家走去，他听得到那个年轻人的呼吸里已经带上了咯咯的喉音，有如垂死的乐音。他单膝跪下，将手放在画家的脊背上，轻轻地抚着。  
很快安东尼奥就开始咯血，祖母绿色的瞳眸也变得涣散，他拼命挣扎着，抬起了沾满炭粉与血的右手，似乎想要碰触什么，手指却在空中颤抖着，始终无法移动。他的视线已越来越模糊，身体也如狂风中的芦苇，几欲摧折，但他的手指仍然顽固地停留在空中，仿佛隔着虚空在抚摸某种不可见之物。  
波诺伏瓦侯爵这一生曾见证过许多人的临终，他自己那死在断头台上的父亲，他麾下的战死沙场的无名兵卒，他被平民所刺杀的政敌。他自认为他已经可以平静地面对他人的死亡，然而这位素昧生平的画家的临终，仍令他深感不解。那个年轻人的眼神，虽饱含痛苦，却迸射着炽烈的绿色火焰，如使徒殉道，灵魂直通天国的狂喜。  
他踟蹰着伸出手，触到了画家停留在空中的颤抖不休的手指，垂死之人的双眼陡然变得明亮异常。他就握住了那因长年绘画而生出厚厚老茧的手，等待着画家说出生命中最后的话语。然而安东尼奥什么也没有说，他只是那般热切地望着他，竭尽力气，引导着那紧紧相握的手，轻轻地落在了大使的面颊上。  
一个无比笨拙的，沾染着炭粉与污血的抚摸。  
他低低地叹息一声，血就又从喉咙深处翻滚而出，窒息了他的呼吸。他还是倒了下去，在巨大的痛苦中抽搐着，喉咙发出仿佛来自于地狱深处的异响。侯爵阁下仍然攥着他的手，身体却不由变得僵直。酷似施洗者约翰的那张面容上，残存着黑色与红色交织的手指印痕，如血如火，如生命，如死亡。  
那即是安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多留在世间的最后一幅作品。

 

后记

宫廷画师离世的消息，直至五日之后，才出现在王室对外发布的一则布告之上。寥寥数语，“费尔南德斯·卡里埃多先生因突发急病，卒于1823年9月14日”，其简明如同死之本身。  
研究十九世纪西班牙美术史的学者，对于德·戈雅最后一位学徒的猝死，始终存在诸多争议。普遍认为的观点是，马德里宫廷给出的突发急病的解释，定有蹊跷，是为掩盖事实的真相。但这位画师究竟因何而身亡，学者们则众说纷纭，观点不一。  
有的人认为画师在重回宫廷的短短四年间，获得了王公权贵的高度认可，引发了其他画师的嫉妒之心，遭致竞争对手的谋害。也有人坚信，画师作为德·戈雅的学生，却在自由派与保皇派的矛盾急剧恶化的时刻选择为马德里宫廷效劳，此举激怒了自由派中的极端分子，引来了杀身之祸。然而足以佐证这些观点的材料业已轶失，或是未曾存在过，让后世学者的争论不休，始终只能是猜测。  
——安东尼奥的真正死因，如同他笔下圣徒的面孔，苍白且模糊，逐渐隐匿在了漫长的黑夜里。  
关于他的死亡，历史留下的确切记录只有，他遗留在画室里的所有作品，皆被画商送去拍卖行。某个不具名的买主重金拍下了他的大部分作品，从此这些画作再没有出现在艺术品市场上，仅留下马德里宫廷收藏的几幅肖像画，于1931年进入了普拉多博物馆④，向公众开放。人们终于得以欣赏到他那黑暗敏感的笔触，惊叹于他透过人像叩问灵魂的方式，却无从得知他在肖像画之外，曾有过怎样惊人的创作。  
直至二十一世纪初，波尔多的某座私人古堡公开出售，其中的藏品才得以曝光于世。近三百幅油画，竟有三分之一是为费尔南德斯的画作，这巨大的数量撼动了欧洲的美术史学界。研究者们为之欣喜若狂，这百幅作品的题材之深刻，内容之丰富，足以让十九世纪的西班牙美术史被重写。  
令他们困惑不解的是，放置于古堡画廊最醒目之处的，是一幅并没有真正完成的大型油画。长约两百八十厘米，宽约一百六十厘米，没有连绵不绝的布满苍穹的天使，没有成群的仰望天空的教徒与圣光照耀的守护神，只有漫无边际的黑夜，以及一个男人，和一个女人。圣母玛丽亚神色温柔地倾听着，其绸缎长裙若流水泄地，施洗者约翰向着她伸出右手，似是在倾诉着什么，充满了渴望。他的面部轮廓仍未得到细致刻画，仅显现出了隐隐侧颜，蓝眼灼灼。那尚未成型的神圣感，却足以令人为之慑神，为之惊心。  
这本该是一幅足以与卡拉瓦乔的《荒野中的施洗者约翰》相提并论的杰作，如果它得以完成的话。这座古堡的主人，拍下费尔南德斯遗作的买主，曾这般叹息道，长久地凝视着这幅油画。他已老了，皱纹攀上了他曾经美好的面庞，玫瑰的根须般盘亘交错。他的瞳眸却仍一如马德里那个秋日的早晨，湛蓝且高远。  
然而他永远都不会知道，那未完成的部分，正是他年轻时的容颜，被画家细腻的笔触，一次次地不断碰触与亲吻。他也不会知道，画家在生命中的最后一日，吞下了本应被投进他杯中的毒药，那祖母绿色眼睛于垂死之际绽放出的烈焰，是用自己生命换回了“玛哈”的生命的狂喜。  
在那幅未完成的大型油画中，在每一幅完成或未完成的作品中，在浸透了所有笔触的茫茫黑夜中，始终有这么一首歌子在回响。

——“玛哈啊玛哈/ 我的爱，我的心肝儿/ 你在何方？/ 你在何方？”

 

FIN

 

① 费迪南·吉尔玛德（1765-1809），于1798年-1800年间担任法国驻西班牙大使，戈雅在1799年为他完成了等身肖像画。1809年吉尔玛德因精神失常而死亡，之后他的儿子将此肖像画捐赠给卢浮宫博物馆。  
② 《死神的胜利》，由意大利画家波洛内·德·布吉斯（？-1487）所作的壁画，位于意大利城市克卢索内的圣母升天教堂之内。  
③ 佛兰德斯画派，是对包括比利时西部、荷兰南部、卢森堡和部分法国北部地区的佛兰德斯地区的美术流派的统称。佛兰德斯画派早期十分推崇意大利的绘画技法，注重对光线的描绘。  
④ 西班牙第二共和国于1931年成立，其致力于推动普拉多博物馆的“民众化”，进一步推动艺术在民众中的传播。


End file.
